Vegeta's First Snowfall
by Brianna Reno
Summary: This is a short little storey about the first day Vegeta saw snow. It's a BV get together story...


Vegeta's First Snowfall 

Sorry everyone, I was really bored in Interior Design Class (Zzzzzzz…) and this just came to my mind. So here you go….

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vegeta had Just woken up, and had noticed that it was colder than usual. But he completely put it aside. Thinking Bulma had just done something wrong with one of her inventions, AGAIN. 

"Damn woman." Vegeta grumbled to himself while putting on some training clothes and heading for the Gravity Room. "Can't do anything right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you, Vegeta." Bulma warned, while leaning on the wall next to the entryway.

He just rolled his eyes in response, and opened the door. Suddenly a huge burst of cold air came threw the door. Snow flakes and old Fall leaves included. Vegeta slammed the door shut, then shivered. "What the hell was THAT!" he yelled at Bulma.

She giggled, then replied. "I told you not to go out there."

"Answer my question!"

"Ok, Vegeta. Ok. It's just some snow. That's all."

"Snow…" Vegeta questioned, trying out the word.

"Yeah, snow. You've never heard of it?"

"Of course I have! I-I was just caught off guard that's all." He lied.

"You haven't, have you!?!" Bulma questioned laughing historically.

"SHUT-UP!!" Vegeta shot back. 

"Sorry Vegeta. It's just that I don't think I could ever live without knowing what the snow is like."

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to know about it? I've only been on this crappy little mud-ball for a few months."

"You mean to tell me that they didn't have snow on your home planet?"

"No. They didn't."

"Oh, sorry." Bulma apologized, seeing the look of sadness flash across Vegeta's face. She forgot that he doesn't like to talk about his past life too much. Especially his home planet Vegeta-sei.

"Whatever. How am I supposed to Train? Hun?"

"You just wont be able to till later. That's all."

"Grrrrrr…" Vegeta growled. "Stupid fucking planet." He did not want to wait till later to train.

"Oh, calm down Vegeta." Bulma said and moved towards the kitchen. "Come on, I'll make some hot cocoa."

He hesitated, but eventually, Vegeta followed her to the kitchen, where Bulma had some water boiling. He sat down at the table, awaiting his beverage.

"Here." She said and sat down across from Vegeta.

They sat in silence, sipping their cocoa. It was getting to be too quiet. Someone had to break the silence. Of course, Bulma took it upon herself to (attempt to) make up a conversation.

"Vegeta?"

"What?"

"What wassss … never mind." She looked at her half Full/Empty mug of cocoa. (Depending on what your out look on life is. ^_^) 

"What? If you have a question, woman, ask it."

"No, it's nothing Vegeta. Never mind." Bulma said, then thought to herself. 'You'd get mad anyways.'

"Now!" He yelled. "I demand to know what you were going to ask!"

"Fine!" She hesitated, then asked. "W-what was your home planet like?"

He obviously hadn't been excepting that. You could tell by the look on his face.

"Sorry. It just popped into my head. You don't have to answer. Sorry."

She was expecting him to get up and find some way to train. Not to actually answer. So she was surprised when he started to talk.

"I don't remember much. I was taken away from my planet by the time I was six. All I remember is how beautiful it was." His eyes started to sparkle as he remembered it all. 

(OOC, I know. I know. sorry. ^_^)

Bulma was quiet, listening intently to his every word.

"The sky was almost always a shade of reddish-pink during the day, and a bluish-gold at night. There were fields of grass as blue as your night sky with trees to match." 

She moved closer with every sentence. Wanting to hear more.

"My home, the Royal Saiyan Castle, was a big as three Capsule Corporations combined. It was white, with silver outlines around the windows, balconies, and doors. There was always people around. Whether it be guards, or some one coming to visit my Father with a request." He hesitated, and looked at her. 

She was close now. Probably to close for Vegeta's comfort. She was literally at the base of the table, her head leaning on the top for support. Looking up at him with big, wide eyes. Almost like a little kid would if they were hearing a fairy tale. 

Even though she was like that, he still went on.

"Then Freiza came. And every thing changed." He glared at only something he could see. "He made us work for him, be his slaves, worship him. Then he took me, destroyed my planet, and my people. I saw my father die before my eyes." He stopped suddenly, not wanting to go on.

"Oh… Vegeta. I-I had no idea." Bulma started, but did not get to finish. 

"Most people don't" Vegeta stopped her by getting out of his chair, to put his empty mug in the sink. 

"I-is there any thing I can do?" She stuttered.

"No." 

"Oh… ok."

"I'm going to train." He said and turned to leave. 

But was stopped by two arms wrapping around his waist. He turned to see Bulma there, tears slowly streaming down her face.

He had opened up to her. He had never done that with anyone before. And even though she couldn't relate, she was still there. He never had that before. Every one in his life had never really been there for him, cared for him. And now, Bulma, who he had only know for a few months, was giving him all he had ever really wanted. 

Love.

Vegeta didn't know how, but some how, his arms had found there way around Bulma's waist. He was comforting her. And he liked it. She stopped crying. He lifted her chin up and they gazed into each other's eyes for a brief moment. Yet still, in that moment, they could both see everything about each other. They leaned in and kissed each other passionately on the lips. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The snow fell softer now. It was almost gone. But no one inside Capsule Corp. seamed to care at the moment. They were all already warm enough. 

Especially in their hearts.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sorry I know it sucked. And it was short. But with winter and all… Oh well. Please R&R anyways. Thanks! LATERZ!!

~Princessdbztrunks^_^

P.S ~ Happy Holidays Everyone!!


End file.
